A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Sadistic Shadow
Summary: The aristocratic Western Lord employs the help of two useful, if unwilling, young women, both being objects of a certain hanyou's affections. While things don't go exactly as he hoped, the results are anything but negative.
1. Prologue

Melancholy crossed the somberly up-turned lips, ebon strands tracing sharp contours. Unconcerned mahogany oculars dared fly off in oblique direction, compelled not in the least to gaze upon the reflective surface of the lagoon some distance beneath her. 

Drips of fresh dew echoed within the confines of cochleae, though faint in comparison with the aggravated roar of numerous falls sputtering frothy mouthfuls into the murky depths below. Dainty appendages jockeyed for gripping on the dampened yet scalding rock. 

Spindly digits uncurled at a lackadaisical pace, palming the slender trunk of an over-hanging tree. Pallid complexion lay untarnished, invitingly soft and admittedly smooth. 

Voluptuous curves were exhibited, though engulfed completely within the billowing sleeves and torso of a white haori and pleated legs of a hakama, red in color. 

Glacial winds pushed past in stride, bony frame wantonly swaying to the cadence of nature's rhythmic flow. Uncommon was the chill in the air, when season was taken into consideration, though such thoughts did not linger long before being replaced by new ones. 

Within the sanctuary of the plush green underbrush crouched a man clad in a baboon integument. Unknown at the time to the object of his observations, he exerted a great effort to remain unnoticed. From beneath the pelage spilled long locks of raven, and his lips could be seen pulling upward into a vicious sneer. 

His gaze was irate, and all together unpleasant, but as that was his nature, it was not a remarkable thing. His lips parted, as if he were about to speak, but tendrils of a rather wispy substance escaped instead, drifting upwards to the highest meridian. 

Clandestinely oscillating to the movements of the verdure, yielding no sign of his presence, he awaited the results of his actions. The circumfluous aura seemed to take shape, and with lavish expenditure, an anomalous creature was formed from the zephyr. 

Steely hisses escaped the bizarre form, and in one fluid motion it propelled itself downwards, now on the same level with the reminiscing miko. "Kikyou..."

The young maiden did not even bother to interrupt her own thoughtful reverie. "That would be me," her response was immediate, and brusque at that. Such a far cry from the immaculately elegant tone the miko usually spoke in. 

Rearing the hulk of its gargantuan physique, twin pinnacles vellicated, thick pillars crashing towards the young vixen. Her movements were sylphlike, and as her sable locks rippled away from her face, her normally phlegmatic expression was filled with anger, not adulation. 

Sidestepping the crude attack with ease, Kikyou had abundant time to draw her bow and notch an arrow. She wasted no time in firing it, noting with satisfaction as the tip glowed an unearthly white. The miko was more than confident in her abilities, so she was more than a bit surprised as she watched the beast lumber sideways, barely avoiding her attack, but avoiding it nonetheless. After all, she _rarely_ missed her mark. 

Her orbs narrowed in stormy turbulence. The foul creature seemed to be relying on luck. For while it had avoided her first attack, it had left itself open in mid-stumble. However, before she could reach into her quiver to extract another arrow, a hidden limb darted out and hit her squarely across the stomach. What it lacked in over-all strength it made up for in disguised speed.

Powerful as the miko was, she had not been anticipating such a swift counter-attack. Therefore, she hadn't the time to remove herself from harm's way. She was hit squarely across the chest, and pushed back til she was struggling to remain on the cliff. 

As the beast kept up it's assault, she felt herself losing her grip. She stumbled backwards and, to her great dismay, was sent flying off the edge, hurtling towards the jagged rocks below. The man in hiding still did not make his presence known. He did, however, find himself chuckling as he called the detachment back, hastily fleeing the scene.

It was not long before Kikyou's body broke the surface of the water. Though it was freezing and sent her body into shivering convulses, her mind did not have time to register the temperature before it spiraled into a dark abyss, for her skull had sharply connected with the boulders at the bottom of the lagoon, causing her to drift down to meet the bodies of other unfortunate souls. 

Not too far away, in a small clearing within a spacious forest glade, a trio of very strange companions made their way towards the sound of water. 

The tallest was slender-bodied and aristocratic. Flaxen strands of snowy white cascaded past his shoulders, coming to rest near his lower back. His cheekbones were high and decorated with two magenta stripes. Situated just above and to the middle of emotionless globes of gold was a navy crescent moon marking. His clothes were oddly fashioned and a fluffy cream boa was tossed carelessly over his right shoulder. 

The second member of the group was a little girl. Unkempt tresses of charcoal spilled to her mid-back, and nothing but sheer contentment and happiness shined in her warm optics. She was garbed in a checkered yukata, light orange and faint peach hues, securely fastened with a faded kiwi obi. 

The shortest party member was a rather ugly toad-like creature. His attire consisted of simple beige robes and an odd-shaped nigrescent cap. He clutched a strange two-headed staff in his tiny right hand, and his bulging florescent yellow eyes glared scathingly at the child. 

"Jaken," the man's voice was quiet yet deadly, addressing the toad as his hand darted out to snag the girl as she attempted to dart by. "Take care of Rin for me..." 

"Y-yes me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken nearly groveled while rasping in his ever-annoying voice. 

Sesshoumaru smirked, glad that his order had sunk into the toad-youkai's compact-sized brain in record time. Violence seemed to have that effect on such inferior creatures, he noted. He felt a tugging at his pant leg, however, and was obliged to glance down, albeit reproachfully. 

However, his expression softened remarkably as he laid his eyes on Rin, the little girl who was the only human he would _ever_ even _think_ about keeping the company of. And as to why her in particular, even he himself did not know.

In any case, he pried her off, placing her beside Jaken. "Take care of the fool for me," this time he addressed Rin in his monotone, resulting in a giggle from the girl and a hurt look from the said youkai.

Sesshoumaru left his two companions behind, emerging from the damp foliage beside a somewhat turbulent lagoon. He delicately sniffed at the air, nose immediately recoiling. "It smells of death..." he frowned.

A/N: My second Inu-Yasha fic, my first posted. The main pairing will be Kikyou/Sesshoumaru, the supporting couples being Miroku/Sango and Inu-Yasha/Kagome. I'll state quite plainly right here: **I don't really give a crap** if you don't like the parings. Don't **bother** flaming me; it will change nothing, including my opinion on those pairings or this story, it'll just be huge **waste** of your time. 

In fact, the only thing it _will_ do is succeed in proving your **total ignorance. **If you don't like it, then just **leave**. No one is **forcing** you to read this story. And for those of you who favor these pairings or are at least mature enough to tolerate them, I give you my sincerest thanks. It's people like you who fuel my hope for the fanfiction community.

On all together different and much lighter notes, I apologize if the initial description was, well...too descriptive. I wanted to try something out. I'm sorry if you didn't understand some of the more 'fancy' words, but I made sure to make everything plain enough to at least give you an over all clue of what was going on. Heck, if you learned some new vocabulary words then good for you. Have no fear, the rest of the chapters are normal. 

When the time comes, I may just up the rating. I don't know. I'm quite sure I could pull one off, but I'm not really used to writing fruit-scented scenes, if you get my drift. Also, it depends on you, the readers, opinions on such matters and also if such content would even fit. If I do decide to write a citrus scene, it won't go higher than a lime, I assure you. But at the moment, I'm pretty sure I won't be writing one. Just wanting to inform the curious. 

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. A Mid-Summer Night's Dream is property of William Shakespeare. This fanfiction is based off my website of the same name and pairing. I own the plot of this story, so no touchy. 

Please Review!

  



	2. Distilled Beauty

His long legs carried him to the bank in but only a few strides. There was an absolutely horrid smell in the air, and the closer he got the more it affected his keen senses. Strangely, though, while he could classify the scene as 'death', it was something all together more.

In fact, it almost reminded him of...dirt. Dampened soil; mud, even. Whatever it was, it was utterly rancid, and if it were left to fester, the whole area would surely reek of the horrible smell for some time to come. And the Lord of the Western Domain did _not_ want his territory to give off such a vile stench. 

His fierce gaze was captured by a peculiar glint on the water's surface. Tufts of red emerged from between the river rocks and thrushes, offset by similar clips of white and onyx. The putrid odor seemed to center in this area, so he bit back his disgust and made his way over to investigate. 

He came to the cleft in the bank and knelt, cautiously removing any offending flora from his way. His fingers raked through strands of matted obsidian and tore at cloth of crimson and snowy hues. It was a human female, and a familiar look one at that, though he could not place the clammy and horror-struck face. 

His eyes removed themselves from the woman's body and trailed up the canyon, where she had surely fallen from. The terrain did not appear all that harsh and the woman was outfitted in the garb of a miko, so it struck the Western Lord as odd. Even stranger still was the lack of blood. But no matter, why one such as herself fell to her death did not concern him. 

He rose, briefly dusting the debris that had collected on his pant legs off. He would have Jaken come dispose of her later. Turning to make his leave, he was noticeably startled to detect movement from behind him. 

Standing stark still, with his hands at his side, Sesshoumaru waited. His ears picked up more movement, and the lapping water further gave her true condition away. His orbs narrowed in the closest thing to confusion his arrogance would allow him to muster. So, the human miko was not dead. 

Or, at least, she was not dead in the _purest_ sense. For while her repulsive scent gave her away to him, she still walked among the living. Curious, this creature was, though he did not find it worth his time to linger too much longer. He thought to ask her '_Who are you, and why do you dare tread upon my land? _but before he could do so, he was hit with a startling realization. "You're my filthy half-brother's wench, are you not?"

"If you speak of Inu-Yasha," her tone was icy and apparently so was her gaze, for he felt it boring into his back, prompting him to turn around, "Then you are sorely mistaken,"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, as he was now face-to-face with the young human woman. It irritated him how she dared to challenge his knowledge, for she indeed bore the scent of his brother, but he decided to tolerate her insolence, at least for now, for he wanted answers. "Am I now?"

She chose not to answer, at once angering the young Lord. "The _lover_ of that dirty-blooded hanyou should show some respect for his true-bred half-brother and answer his questions!"

Frowning, she only responded with, "I know not of whom you speak. There is but me, a wandering shrine maiden by the name of Kikyou,"

Cold fury entered his voice as he spat, "It would do you good to speak only _truth_, wench. You reek of death and that half-breed,"

"That may be so," she countered, "But I still must insist that Inu-Yasha is no longer my _lover_, and therefor I may politely ignore such interrogations,"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "You are no longer his woman, then?"

It was Kikyou's turn to regard her questioner with irritation. "That is correct. Inu-Yasha is _far _too busy traipsing around with my reincarnation," 

He thought back to all the times that he had confronted Inu-Yasha. Sure enough, he recalled seeing a woman who oddly resembled this _Kikyou_. However, if he cared for the reincarnation so, then...

The makings of a plan began to form in his mind. "Then you would not care if I my half-brother were to be slain?"

It seemed, he observed with inward amusement, that this was not the right thing to say. Her whole demeanor changed, and while she remained stoic, she was clearly livid. "Inu-Yasha's life is _mine alone_ to take," she nearly hissed. 'If you dare interfere, I'll _kill you too_,"

Without a word more, the miko brushed past Sesshoumaru, water dripping from her and her clothing with every step. He was clearly annoyed that she spoke to him with such impudence, and even dared to _suggest_ that she, a mere _human_ could hurt _him_, Sesshoumaru, a great youkai lord. 

There was something strange about her though, and he surely would not classify her as _weak_. While it was strange for him to even admit other _youkai_ were strong, he found himself having no trouble questioning her strength. Surely she was no match for him, but she was strong in her own rights, and it would be best if kept an occasional eye on her. Especially when despite what she said, he knew she was in league with his pathetic half-brother. 

If he acted out the plan that had formed while conversing with this human woman, maybe he could finally slay Inu-Yasha and take the Tetsusaiga as his own. Kikyou's threats did not have him worried, and he was determined to not let Inu-Yasha's humiliation and bitter end come by her hand. 

A/N: Second chapter. I relaxed the style a bit, but it's still pretty, so I'm happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of liked it, though I really thought the end was lacking. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's meeting was short-lived and filled with tension, but you can be sure they'll cross paths once more! ::cackles evilly::

Well, duh, actually. Of course they will, it _is_ a Sesshoumaru/Kikyou pairing after all. -_-... 

Please Review!


	3. A Time For Reflection

It was a quiet morning, and a particular hanyou felt his thoughts drifting anywhere but the path before him. Yesterday, the sun had been bleak, but now it basked the young man and his traveling companions, though it seemed to pay a good deal of attention to his pure white hair, giving a whole new meaning to the term 'hot head'. 

Crisp amber spheres dutifully watched their surroundings, ready to spot trouble the moment it reared it's ugly head. However, despite his rapt attention, he found not only his mind, but his 'inner eye' wandering, replaying days long gone for his viewing pleasure. Not that he gained any satisfaction from the morning's show, though. 

Kikyou...The young shrine maiden that had captured his interest and instilled all kinds of strange feelings into his formerly indifferent self. Not only did she teach him the sting of guilt (and later betrayal), but she also made him learn the warmth of empathy and the joy of love. He, half-demon Inu-Yasha, now the picture of humanity. _Keh_! 

The point of the matter, though, was that Inu-Yasha _did_ care, and right now he was caring a little too much for a certain deceased miko for a certain uncomfortable reincarnation's tastes. But of course, he would never know these things. 

In the heat of deception though, their trust in each other faltered, ultimately leading to both the young miko's demise and the half-demon's binding. At first, it had been easy to place the blame on Kikyou; but even Inu-Yasha himself bitterly recognized the fact that it was _his_ faith in _her_ that had first broken. 

Had he not been so foolish as to pilfer the village in a blind rage, then perhaps when Kikyou made her appearance she would have seen that he indeed did _not_ have possession of the Shikon no Tama. Inu-Yasha's expression was now dark, for he knew what would come next in this little 'what-if' scenario: if she hadn't had to use the last of her strength to seal him, then she would have made it; she would have lived. 

But just as blood runs thicker than water, lust runs thicker than blood. The thief Onigumo had been weak, dying even, but still, he had found a way to realize his disgusting fantasies. His need to do unspeakable things to his rescuer grew, til one day he allowed demons to gorge on his body, creating a newer, _much_ stronger being: Naraku. 

Because it was Onigumo's presence that more or less 'held' the body together, Naraku was a mere hanyou; a half-demon like Inu-Yasha. And because Onigumo co-existed inside Naraku, he decided to kill to birds with one stone, so to speak. Not only would he use the Shikon no Tama to become all demon, he would destroy this Inu-Yasha that so captivated 'his' Kikyou. 

Unfortunately for Onigumo's desire for physical pleasure was Naraku's desire of power. On the fateful day when Kikyou was supposed to meet Inu-Yasha and hand over the Shikon no Tama so he could become human, thus purifying the jewel and allowing the miko to live as a free woman, Naraku intercepted the two.

To Kikyou, he came in the form of Inu-Yasha. He had snuck up on her in the midst of a grassy hill, striking her down. While she could not lift her head to see her attacker at first, 'his' legs and voice gave it all away. "_I have no desire whatsoever to become human_," he had spat, as if the mere concept was repulsive. And so, the young maiden's dreams were shattered. And she took her vow for revenge.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha had been heading to meet Kikyou, to become human and free her from her task, allowing the two to be together. To his utter dismay, the woman in question stepped out from the trees, arrow notched. As it whizzed past him, avoiding him by a narrow margin, her voice rang out, cruel and full of hate. "_Die, Inu-Yasha_!" 

Confused and angered, for he believed Kikyou's companionship had been a trick all along, he made his way to the village where she resided. His destination was the temple where the Shikon no Tama was kept, slaughtering townspeople and setting fire as he went; the ultimate trail of destruction. 

Naraku had taken the jewel from Kikyou and placed it in shrine, so it would be waiting when Inu-Yasha arrived to claim it. Inu-Yasha did not disappoint Naraku; he snatched it from where it hung over the fire, quickly fleeing the village.

The real Kikyou had used up a majority of her strength dragging herself back to the village. She saw the havoc that had been wreaked upon her village, and when she caught sight of Inu-Yasha's fleeting figure in the forest, and whatever hope she had left dissipated in an instant. "_Inu-Yasha_!" she had cried, using the last of her strength to send an arrow flying.

He had looked up upon seeing her voice. Unfortunately, he had been passing a large tree at that moment. As the arrow pierced his heart and the jewel went flying from his hands, he could only weakly mutter, "_K-kikyou! But I thought we were_..." It was then his world went blank.

So Naraku's horrendous scheme had worked, and all-too-well at that. There had been one thing he hadn't been counting on, though. With her last breaths, Kikyou implored upon her younger sister Kaede and the townspeople to burn the Shikon no Tama along with her body, that way it could never fall into the wrong hands. 

And so the Shikon no Tama disappeared from existence and everyone thought it was gone forever. No one counted on having it turn up, exactly fifty years later...

__

Kagome...Inu-Yasha's thoughts now focused on her. It had been Kagome that had once again set loose the Shikon no Tama into the world. She had been kidnapped by Mistress Centipede and taken to the other side of the well; feudal Japan. 

She had stumbled across Inu-Yasha's pinned form and met Kaede before Mistress Centipede came for her again. The bare-chested youkai had sensed the sacred jewel inside Kagome's body, for _she_ was Kikyou's reincarnation. 

Mistress Centipede had then ripped a hole in Kagome's side, releasing the Shikon no Tama. Despite the villager's warnings, Kagome unbound Inu-Yasha, fearing for her life. Inu-Yasha soon took care of Mistress Centipede, who in reality had been _very_ weak. 

Inu-Yasha had at first mistaken Kagome for Kikyou, much to said girl's annoyance. But now he knew the truth, and he wanted the jewel for himself. Had it not been for a timely intervention by Kaede, who released rosary beads to form a necklace around the half-demon's neck, Kagome would have been slain. Kagome finally figured out the necklace's powers, subduing Inu-Yasha with a well chosen "_Sit, boy_!"

Since Inu-Yasha could not harm her, lest his face be smashed repeatedly into the ground, he skulked around for awhile, trying to think of ways to steal the Shikon no Tama. A crow-demon managed to steal the jewel first, though, and when Kagome killed it with an arrow, she also shattered it.

Inu-Yasha was furious, of course, but soon discovered Kagome could sense the jewel fragments, since she was Kikyou reincarnated. After many rounds of "_Only by working together, Inu-Yasha, can ye gather the shards of the sacred jewel_," Inu-Yasha teamed up with Kagome.

Along the way they came in league with Shippou, a fox-demon child who had lost both his parents; Miroku, a lecherous monk with a deadly air-void in his hand; and Sango, a demon exterminator who had lost her brother and entire village to Naraku in some way or another. This odd band teamed together in their quest to gather the shards of the sacred jewel and destroy Naraku.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before Inu-Yasha discovered the truth of what had happened fifty years ago. Even before the crew met Miroku and Sango did they run across a witch named Urasue, who kidnapped Kagome and extracted. The ancient necromancer had wanted to revive Kikyou, foolishly believing the miko would obey her commands.

Kikyou's soul had sprung forth from Kagome's body the moment Inu-Yasha had murmured her name. Though she was just made up of bones and graveyard soil, Kikyou had all of her memories intact. She was shocked to find that fifty years had passed and that her little sister Kaede was now an old woman. What shocked her even more was the fact that Kaede was taking _his_ side. Him being Inu-Yasha.

Though she was informed of Naraku's deceit, she had died full of anger and hate; emotions she could just not bring herself to get rid of. And so, despite the fact that Inu-Yasha had _not_ betrayed her, she set out to take his life. She could not let go of the past. While Kikyou had been kind and benevolent in life, she was now bitter, cruel, and even a touch evil.

This brought Inu-Yasha to the end of his reveries. Kikyou was dead but also alive, and she was determined to bring Inu-Yasha to hell with her. But also, as proof that she was not completely bad in her new life, she had set out to destroy Naraku as well, before she dealt her final card to Inu-Yasha. 

Inu-Yasha wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and soothe her dark soul, but the miko would have none of it. But still he persisted, unknowingly causing great amounts of distress to Kikyou's reincarnation, who had fallen in love with him.

And now it was Kagome's time to reflect. While she of course, could not hear his thoughts, she somehow had subconsciously refrained from thinking of the miko while Inu-Yasha had. But now the hanyou had turned to bitter revenge plans, and she could now bring herself to think all she wanted. 

Kagome did indeed love Inu-Yasha, but she knew of his attachment to Kikyou. While this irritated her at times, she could not bring herself to truly blame him; he _had_ been in love with Kikyou, and he lost her to Naraku's trickery. It was only natural that once he was reunited with her he would want to be with her again, and it was even more natural that he would want to avenge them both. 

But she found it all a little unfair. While Kikyou may still not be over Inu-Yasha, she did not wish to make him happy and 'live' out her 'life' with him. She only desired _her_ happiness, which could only be fulfilled by dragging Inu-Yasha down to hell with her. Inu-Yasha had displayed feelings to her, _Kagome_, before, but he would run off to Kikyou every chance he got. In other words, he effectively 'two-timed'. 

Kagome was a kind-hearted girl though, and although you may think she would be very bitter over such things, she was not. While she certainly realized that Kikyou should _not_ be alive, the fact that she had been brought back to life unwillingly was _not_ the miko's fault. And though it may seem simple to just wish she would go back to being dead, Kagome could not bring herself to think such thoughts. However false Kikyou's 'half-life' might be, she was alive nonetheless, and Kagome respected that.

That was not to say that Kagome could not think of other things, however. Things such as being Inu-Yasha's sole love. But she knew that she could not ever be with him like that, so long as Kikyou was alive. This seemed to present a problem, but Kagome was a very thorough girl, and she had thought such things out many times before.

Kikyou had a bitter soul, and was hung up over Inu-Yasha. Had the emotionless miko have someone to teach her how to feel again, _to love again_...Just maybe she would realize that even her half-life was worth living and give up on taking Inu-Yasha to hell with her.

As for Inu-Yasha himself...Maybe if Kikyou found someone else to love, he would realize that his attachment to the undead miko was out of responsibility. Though it was Naraku who had conceived such a scheme, it had been Inu-Yasha who had initiated the grander part of things. Maybe if Kikyou found someone else to protect her, Inu-Yasha could let go and start living in the present...

But Inu-Yasha and Kagome were not the only ones in deep, wistful thought. While Inu-Yasha led the procession, with Kagome not too far behind and Shippou loyally by her side, Miroku and Sango brought up the rear. 

Speaking of rears, for once, Miroku's wandering hand was nowhere near Sango's, and the two were surprisingly engaged in pleasant conversation. Miroku's false but ever-present grin was there as he asked, "So, Sango...Where do you think life will take you after all this is over?" 

"You mean if I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere?" Sango replied dryly. Miroku did not laugh. She shrugged. "I really don't know...I'd like to imagine myself back at my village, surrounded by all my friends, loved ones, and most importantly my brother...But, I doubt that even if I rescue Kohaku..." she trailed off with a sigh, breaking eye-contact with the monk and looking off in the distance. 

Miroku frowned, looking concerned for her mental health, which had seemed to be on a rapid decline these days. "I'm sure things will...work out," he offered as comfort, though not willing to say that everything would turn out 'ok'. False promises would, if anything, further dishearten the young woman.

"Thanks," he heard her mumble. She found it was strange he was being so polite, but asked more out of curiosity than inclination, "What do _you_ have in mind?"

Miroku shrugged once her eyes returned to his figure. "You know, I'm not really quite sure. I haven't given it much thought, the constant threat of being consumed alive and all, but..." he trailed off, and only upon the tilt of Sango's head did he continue. "I think I'd like to continue traveling for awhile. Just to see all the lovely sights I've been too busy to enjoy. And then, maybe I could settle down out in the country somewhere. Without the need of an heir, I could do such a thing. You know, retire in peace, for some much-needed rest and relaxation, as they say,"

Whatever Sango had been expecting, it hadn't been this. Maybe she thought he aspired to grow a harem of fertile young women to practice his perversities on, but this... Was this really the Miroku she knew and...err, despised? 

Whatever the case, she hadn't a chance to ask him, for he almost immediately quickened his pace, catching up to and passing Kagome in little time at all. She stared after him; openly gaped, rather. He practically poured out his heart right there, and he didn't even try to grope her...

A new question formed in her mind. Was this the _real_ Miroku? Had he been telling the truth all along? That he only acted like a pervert because it was vital to self-preservation? But then why did he continually cop a feel and grope her but never ask the infamous question? And most importantly, why was she even having such thoughts about the moronic lecher?

She couldn't help feel upset, though. Had he not asked her because she was ugly? Because he hated her? Did he only grope her to satisfy himself til he could lay his dirty little hands on a much more suitable girl? While Sango absolutely hated Miroku's touchy-feely fests, it still hurt. She insisted that she did not desire his attention in that way, but still...Was she really that much of a uncute tomboy? 

Her anguish somewhat quelled when a startling revelation hit her. Could he not have asked her because he _did_ care? She knew that his mother had died while giving birth to him...Could it possibly be that maybe he _did_ like her more than he said and just didn't want to see her hurt? He had even asked Kagome...Which meant it could only be one of those two things!

She was quite sure she did _not_ want him to like her in _that_ way, but she couldn't bare the thought of him hating her either. She almost wished he'd just ask her the damn question one day so she could beat his ass and get it over with. She'd been expecting him to spring it on her any day now, but he never had, and she'd nearly forgotten about it.

It was all so confusing, really. If his little perverted act was just that, an act, she didn't know what she'd do. Sure, she had had..._thoughts_ about...err, some stuff she didn't care to actually admit, and sure she wished he'd quit being so damn lecherous, but still...

She gave his back a crooked little smile. If only that stupid hentai knew the crazy things he did to her head...He probably did know, she changed her mind, seething at the thought. But a quiet bubble of laughter escaped her lips, and she wondered if a decent and moral Miroku would really be that bad. "Houshi-sama..." she sighed, and only Kirara was around to hear it.

A/N: Mega long chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! ::cheers:: I know about a full page of it was probably a description of all that had happened and stuff (it was kind of vital as filler, since it was Inu-Yasha's reflection on what happened...But gee, while I'm on this tangent, isn't it sad when I wrote all that without having to look it all up on the net or something; sad that I did it all from memory? Sadder yet is that I remembered their exact little quotes and could hear them saying it all in my head -_-...I only skipped describing them meeting Sango and Miroku and all because I figured you all would get beyond irritated and I had started to get ideas for the Kagome bits.) but still! That was like, some mega writing there! I could have probably written another whole page or something, but it seemed like a good place to stop. 

I hoped you all enjoyed it as a break from my one-and-a-quarter page chapters, and I'd like to thank you for the reviews I've received. It's made me very happy that you've all been so receptive of the story. Sadly, by my own friends no less, I've been ridiculed for this pairing, so I was a little more defensive than needed in my initial author's note. But now I'm the one laughing since they're actually very intrigued by the idea now that I've actually written it. I'd also like to look back and think that some of the stuff in the first chapter _was_ more than a bit too much, but I was just so damn excited to have gotten the idea, and I wanted to make Kikyou and Sesshoumaru as beautiful as I could. So I got carried away, but now I've relaxed to my normal style. 

This author's note is turning out to be another whopper, but with such a long chapter and so many things to address, I really hope you all don't mind too terribly. I've been busting my butt to update both this _and_ my other Inu-Yasha story (same parings but it's a modern day AU if you're interested). In fact, since I first started writing Vagabond, my _only_ complete fic, I don't _ever_ think I've updated a story so quick. If all goes well, I may also upload the beginning of my first Inu-Yasha fanfic. Ehe, and as for the use of the word orbs? I know it's gotten a tiny bit cliché, but in the three years that I've used it in the phrase of 'emerald green orbs' for my namesake character, Shiara Kazikal, I've gotten rather attached to it. So forgive me if I use it in place of eyes a lot. I just find 'eyes' to be one of the most blah words out there (aside from said and stuff). In any case, it's time to end this monster.

Please Review! 


	4. The Games We Play

Thick coils of purple smoke did little but block her vision as she made her way through the corridors of the mystery-ridden castle. She, an uninvited guest in Naraku's abode, chose to boldly stroll down the middle of such halls while other, lesser creatures preferred the sanctuary that lurking in the shadows provided them. 

It did not take long to reach her destination; a damp, moth-ridden room on one of the upper floors. Naraku sat on a mat in the middle of the floor, his back to the door she stood in. Before turning to greet his visitor, his eyes flashed and his lips curled upwards into a deadly smirk. "Ah...Kikyou," his smile ever-false, "So good to see you alive and well,"

"_Likewise_," she responded flatly, ignoring his sarcastic play on words. "I'm sure you were thinking just that when you sought to dispose of me,"

He drew back in mock hurt. "You suggest such a horrible thing, dearest?"

"I do," her tone was acid. "And I want to know why,"

He withheld a glare, a thoroughly charming grin gracing his facial features. It was like a game, this thing they played at. "Why you suggested such a thing?" he evaded her question.

But Kikyou would have none of it. "No," she snapped, "Why you went out of your way to see to it that I was destroyed. I gave you what I wanted, didn't I? Was it not good enough? We had a deal, _Naraku_," she spat his name as if it were poisonous. "The way in which I will die is dragging Inu-Yasha to hell with me, and I am intent in this end,"

"I know your intentions," his voice was now laced with malice. "I know them quite well, _dearest_," 

"Whatever do you mean?" it was her turn to feign innocence. "Until it's my time, you know I am completely devoted to you,"

"I think not," he hissed, standing and striding over to her. His arm snaked around her shoulder and his spindly fingers crept around the base of her neck. She flinched under his touch, as his presence repulsed her for reasons quite obvious. He continued, voice oily, "Yahiko," 

A young boy emerged from the shadows, visibly squirming under the two's gaze. It took a few moments for it to register, but when it did, Kikyou gasped, wide-eyed. "I see you remember him," Naraku nearly purred with delight at this recognition. He openly grinned, showing his pleasure in the matter. "The little _orphan_ boy in that village you passed through last month...Do you now know why he had no parents?"

When Kikyou did not answer, Naraku jumped at the chance to berate her. "I think you _do_. He was my spy, and a good one at that," he chuckled. She finally noticed the object he clutched in his free hand, and at her horrified expression he noted, "In other words, he was just a pawn. A weak _detachment_," as he spoke the final word, he brutally crushed the thing he held. The child screamed in agony and faded away as a few drops of blood oozed out from between Naraku's knuckles. "That was his heart," he nodded savagely, confirming the miko's fears. "Too bad," he added, in mock sorrow, "He was such a _good_ little boy," 

"You bastard," Kikyou seethed through clenched teeth. "He catered to your sick whims and his demise was his reward?"

"Death in enlightenment," Naraku said sagely, releasing his other hand's grip on her, taking the chance to turn his back on her and face the window. "You should know," he shrugged, both hands dropping to his sides before slipping behind his back and folding themselves. "Anyway, I know of your deceit, Kikyou. And frankly, since you refuse to no longer be of any use to me, I must rid myself of you. After all, don't want you switching horses in mid-stream, now do I?" 

She, too, turned her back on him. "That's too bad," she drawled. "I had some useful information for you, on the whereabouts of that half-breed's brother,"

A moment of silence passed between them. Finally, Naraku took the bait. "You better not be lying," was his warning. 

Kikyou coyly smirked before turning around. "So he _did_ get the best of you,"

Naraku snorted. "The boy has _some_ brains...But they won't save him in the end..." he trailed off, before commanding, "You will tell me of Sesshoumaru's location and then you will make yourself scarce. Should you choose to double cross me once more, I _will_ make sure you die. Do you understand, or do I need to make myself more clear?"

A strange expression crossed Kikyou's face and she opened her mouth to speak. She changed her mind, though, and merely nodded. "He roams the Western Lands, not far from where you sought my end," 

Naraku's face darkened at this revelation. "Now leave," he growled. She hastened to comply.

Once outside his fortress, Kikyou paused once more in the center of the grassy field. It was just as before. She had left Naraku thinking he had the upper hand. She silently re-affirmed her vow to kill him. His existence was the only obstacle preventing her from dragging Inu-Yasha to hell. While he still roamed the land of the living, she could not 'rest in peace'. The battle was personal, and like with Inu-Yasha, she would only be satisfied if his end was by her hands. Treacherous Onigumo would regret ever haven laid eyes on her. 

A/N: Much shorter chapter in comparison to the last, but certainly not lacking in the drama department, I hope. Updates will now officially become much slower. I start high school in two days and I seriously doubt I'll be as homework free as last year. I hope Naraku didn't seem too out-of-character to you. I tried to portray a different side to his evil; a sarcastic side. All of the 'dearest' comments were making slight of Onigumo's lust towards the miko. Yahiko was just a name I borrowed, and I assure you, it's not really Rurouni Kenshin's Yahiko. He will not show up in the story again. 

To my dismay, both this and my other Inu-Yasha story are missing a review. It says I have ten reviews on this one, but only nine are showing up. Same with my other story, though the numbers differ. It's really irritating me. I hope it fixes itself when I get another review for them both (::hint, hint::). I'd be honored if you would link this story from your page, Ruby. You'll find no objections from me. 

Please Review! 


	5. Solid Lies and Liquid Truths

The Western Lord's brows pulled together, his usually indifferent expression marred by an unpleasant frown of intense concentration. The undead miko's words had stuck with him, and throughout the day he found his mind wandering, replaying the words she had spoken. Finally, in a desperate attempt to regain his peace of mind, he had sat down to ponder over these things carefully. 

He knew her to be Inu-Yasha's wench; she could not deny the fact when she absolutely reeked of the half-breed. Then again, her words had been so grave, so somber, effectively severing any connection she might have had with the hanyou. But he doubted her words to be truth, for he had seen one such as her traveling with his half-brother all the various times he had taken it upon himself to attack him. 

Now, however, he was not quite so sure. His nose was superior, and even to weaker youkai the difference should have been plain; the miko had smelled strongly of dirt and clay, while the one he had seen on the other occasions bore no such scent. Perplexing, then, that two people could look so astonishingly alike that even his keen eyes had a hard time telling the difference. 

Though, now that he took the time to think about it, their style of dress had been quite different. The woman from today had worn the garb of a miko, for that was indeed what she was. The other had clothed herself in some odd fashion; he would almost go as far as to say it bordered on being indecent. It figured her company would not bother the half-breed.

So, perhaps the wench had not been lying. Perhaps his brother had indeed chosen the strange girl over the one he had just met. If that were the case, then the plan he had in mind would be very simple to carry out. But, if things were more complex, as he believed it all to be, then his revenge might be further away than he hoped. He did, however, recall with great satisfaction that the last time his half-brother and him had met the hanyou had carried the stench of both women. He decided rather quickly that he would use them both, to absolutely ensure success. 

His plan was quite simple, really. Snatch both women right out from under Inu-Yasha's nose and then bide his time to fuel the half-breed's rage. In time, the hanyou would come for them, but out of fear for their safety, would find himself at the Western Lord's beck and call. The first thing on the agenda though, of course, was to rid Inu-Yasha of the Tetsusaiga. After that, he would unleash the weaker of the two women and proceed to tear his half-brother asunder. The task would be simple, really, if Inu-Yasha did not have his beloved sword. 

The ugly toad-like imp approached the aristocratic youkai with great care. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" it tentatively began. 

Amber orbs glanced briefly at the frightened creature. "What is it that you want, Jaken?" the taller of the two inquired, speech fluid and not at all like the toad's stuttering rasps.

"M-mightn't we be c-continuing our quest for the great s-sword of your f-father, me Lord?" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "The fang," he corrected. "It is the fang I seek,"

Jaken's eyes bulged to nearly twice their usual size. "O-of course me Lord!" he nearly threw himself to the ground in despair.

The silver-haired youkai pointedly ignored the toad's groveling. "I have...a plan," he slowly conceded, as if unsure whether to confide in the strange creature or not.

"A plan you say?" Jaken straightened himself immediately, with an over-confident smirk. "A plan devised by the great Sesshoumaru is bound to succeed!" 

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru drawled, nearly rolling his eyes at Jaken's sudden change in attitude. "You and Rin shall both play a rather large part,"

"That brat?" Jaken scorned, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "But me Lord, surely you can think of someone more qualified to aid you in your greatest triumph than an impudent human child?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes became fine slits. "Personally," he snorted. "I find her to be more capable than certain _other_ members of my staff,"

That shut Jaken up at once. It was several moments before the humbled creature chose to speak again, "Would it suit me Lord to divulge his excellent plan to the likes of me?"

"In time," Sesshoumaru responded enigmatically, no longer in the mood to put up with the toad's antics. 

Jaken nodded so enthusiastically it was a wonder his head didn't just nod itself right off. "O-f course, me Lord! I would never think of pressing such a err, matter!"

~*~ 

She knelt by the side of the brook, stroking the top of her thumb with extreme care. Though she was by herself, and though she rarely spoke anyway, an air of unusual silence seemed to circulate around the shrine maiden. 

Thoroughly perplexed was she, for her body had just done what she had started to believe was the impossible; bleed. It had snagged on rough tree bark as she journeyed through some dark woods or other, and sliced right open. Promptly, a thick crimson liquid had spilled forth from the wound. 

It had astonished the miko, to say the least, though she was not all together unpleased with this turn of events. In fact, it _almost_ made her feel giddy inside- almost. She had inflicted further cuts on herself in an attempt to elicit the same reaction, but her body would not comply. It must have been a fluke. It must have been. Why else, after that time, would the usual speck of dirt emerge instead? 

Yes. Surely she must have been imagining things. But, if that was truly the case, then why did a few droplets of a mysterious red material remain on her thumb, now dry? And why did her thumb tingle so, had it just been wishful thinking?

A/N: Long time no update, eh? Well, my school routine has settled down considerably, now that I know just what the heck I'm doing and not wandering around like some lost little sheep. I still have Kung Fu on Monday's and Thursday's, so that eats up a bit of my updating time, but oh well, you'll live. Oh, and there's a couple of things to address...

****

Review Responses:

Everyone (In General): _Big_ thanks! 

Lynnxlady: Thank you for your two kind and thoughtful reviews; your questions and comments are much appreciated, for I see that you are paying rapt attention to my work, something that makes me feel all...'wiggly' inside. I'm so pleased that you understand the Kikyou/Sesshoumaru thing. But, no...That's not what I wanted to say...Oh, yes! The comma and period within quotation deal: In every English/Language Arts class I've had, I've been taught that you should never use a period to end dialogue in a story except in direct quotes or exerts. I have noticed it to be mixed in books, both the occasional comma and the occasional period. That having been said, I've been writing this way for more than three years now, so even if it _is_ correct, I seriously doubt I'll change it. Bad habits die hard, after all. Thank you for your concern, however.

Please Review! 


	6. Cordial Confrontations

Morning found the young shrine maiden still near the brook. She had moved some ways away, yes, but kept close in proximity. Maybe she felt comforted by the gentle water's gurgling. Or maybe she had desperately attached herself to the going on's of yesterday. It was hard to say, really.

In any case, she found herself once again kneeling beside it. Her lithe hands formed a cup, so that she might have a drink. The liquid's purity just served to further embitter her, however. It was, after all, not pleasant in the least to have one's tongue lolling about in mud. 

But it served in refreshing her nonetheless and she stood, in much higher spirits. After wiping the escaped dribble from the corner of her mouth, she proceeded to make for the shade of the dense forest canopy. The ground was always cooler underneath a tree, after all. 

Just as she had begun to will her earthen body forward, a delighted giggle, an indignant squawk, and agitated thrashing could be heard; distant at first but approaching at a high speed. The miko's grip on her bow grew tighter, but as of yet, she made no move to notch an arrow. 

At what came bursting through the bushes caught the young woman by surprise. A rather homely, green, toad-like youkai was chasing around a black-haired little girl, waving his staff furiously while the said child just laughed. 

Kikyou watched the scene with rapt attention; perhaps even fascination. It was not the youkai who held the advantage in this game, as she discovered by watching only a few moments more, but rather the young girl, who had scrambled up a tree and began throwing rocks at the impish creature, who in turn, could only curse, mutter profanities, and dodge to the best of his abilities. 

The bulging eyes of the youkai expanded even more as he spoke in a shrill, gleeful tone, though panting, for he was out of breath, "W-what a shame it would b-be if the young R-Rin fell from the tree and c-cracked her skull wide o-open! S-surely Lord Sesshoumaru would n-not be p-pleased!"

The miko's now stormy orbs narrowed. _Who is this vile little creature, to be assaulting a sweet little child so? If he dares to purposefully harm her..._

But the threat could only linger, for before she had a chance to attempt to rescue the girl, she was dealt a sharp blow to the back of the head. The young maiden's world went black, her eyes rolling back in her head as she toppled forwards. She had been so intently watching the little girl's vicious attacks on the bizarre youkai to even notice that someone had crept up behind her. 

Her unknown assailant's single arm darted out to roughly snatch her hair, preventing her from crashing face-first into the ground. He momentarily cradled her slender frame to him, attempting to readjust his hold on her. It would almost appear to be an uncharacteristic display of affection, if it were not for the dark scowl he wore on his face and the anything-but-gentle manner in which he handled her. 

Finally deciding that simply tossing her over his shoulder would work best, he did so, and set off, imp and child dutifully following, an unspoken truce haven somehow been agreed upon. When Sesshoumaru had business to attend to, it was best not to anger him. 

They walked the many miles to where the strange beast, Ah-Un, grazed. Sesshoumaru carelessly shrugged the miko off his shoulder and onto the horse-like reptilian. Jaken's cracked voice nearly broke out in delighted laughter at his Lord's actions, but Rin sadly glanced up at Sesshoumaru, sympathetically giving the young woman's sleeves a tug. 

It was nearly nightfall before the strange lot arrived at their destination. Sesshoumaru once again hefted the miko off Ah-Un, beckoning for Rin to accompany him. Jaken was left to settle the two-headed beast in for the night in one of the spacious stables they housed on the grounds. 

Rin kept close to Sesshoumaru as they made their way across the shadowed courtyard. The Western Lord kicked open the door of a decrepit old shack that was once used to jail trespassers and criminals. The room, small to begin with, had been split into four tiny cells. Two had been cleaned out, two remained packed with an assortment of odd apparatuses. 

Once more the aristocratic taiyoukai nearly dumped the shrine-maiden off him and onto the padded cell floor. He disdainfully gazed down at her slumped form, which was ablaze in the moonlight. "Rin," he spoke, after a long while. 

She released his puffy pant leg and stared up at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I am going to...fetch you some dinner...Wait here, will you?"

She nodded silently, glancing apprehensively at the miko's illuminated figure, which somehow managed to look positively frightening but frail at the same time. "R-Rin will w-wait..." she nervously assured him.

He nodded briskly, ignoring the sudden bout of rapid pulsating from Tensaiga as he strode out of the building and towards the large manor on the top of the hill. Rin's eyes drifted back towards the woman on the floor, who, coincidentally, was beginning to stir. 

The miko began to slowly sit up, letting loose a groan as she rubbed her throbbing head. Blinking her mahogany orbs several times, it took her some time to adjust to the peculiar mixture of light and darkness. Rin had since backed into the wall, observing with wide eyes.

Once she got her bearings, her head whipped around, locking onto Rin's crouched form. "Who's there?" she called tentatively. She knew not if the shadow-lurker were 'friend' or foe. 

Rin bit her lip and slowly emerged, stepping into the moonlight where she could be seen. The young woman's expression visibly softened. _I remember her...The girl from earlier...Did she bring me here? What exactly happened in the first place?_ "Hello there," she spoke as pleasantly as she could manage. "What's your name, dear?"

"R-Rin is R-Rin..." the little girl stuttered awkwardly. 

Kikyou flashed her a brilliant smile, hoping to put the poor thing at ease. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin-chan,"

Rin flushed shyly. "Rin would also like to know nice lady's name,"

Kikyou felt herself drawn to this young girl, who, like many other youngsters, had willingly gravitated to her in the past. A warm feeling welled up within her chest as her eyes gently lingered on the child. "You can call me Kikyou, Rin-chan,"

Rin nodded, returning the miko's smile with a small one. "Then...Then Rin thinks it is also a pleasure to meet Kikyou-sama!"

The shrine maiden could not help but beam. Despite these odd circumstances and the continuously resurfacing uneasy feeling she felt about the place, she felt very much relaxed. Upon hearing a creek, though, her hands reflexively went to snatch the bow that, to her horror, was no longer there. 

Her breath drew in. "You!" she hissed at a pair of steely amber orbs piercing both the darkness and the very bottom of her false being. 

"You remember me," he spoke in that dry tone of his. "If the circumstances were different, perhaps I would be flattered, miko,"

"Spare me," she sneered. "Why have you brought the child and I here?"

Sesshoumaru laughed coldly, much to Kikyou's annoyance. "Rin," he turned to the girl. "I have brought you your dinner and several candles. I shall light them for you and then I wish for you to eat in here while I have a talk with this woman,"

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin smiled brightly, despite the unusualness of it all. She plopped down where she stood, waiting for the Western Lord to bring her what he had for her. Much to Kikyou's surprise, the taiyoukai wasted no time in delivering the goods.

"Let us go," he rumbled, motioning to the door. Kikyou's eyes narrowed, but she dare not make a scene in front of the child. Silently, she followed him into the night, stopping only when he did. "I am sure," he licked his lips, searching for the right words before continuing smoothly, "You are wondering why I have brought you here, no?"

"Perhaps," she mocked him, no longer afraid to lash out. "Why has the _great_-" she sarcastically stressed the last word, "-Sesshoumaru honored me with a visit to his oh-so-humble abode?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, but he managed to suppress his rage at her insolent words. "Because I have use for you, why else?"

"Is that it?" her voice now oozed with malice. "I thought maybe you needed a house-keeper, with the condition of that...that shack! How dare you force such an innocent little child to reside in such a filthy place?"

His eyebrows knitted together, and a dark look crossed his expression momentarily. "Oh, now, we don't live _there_. My faithful servent prepared _that_ place just for you," he smirked in satisfaction when he sensed her angrily quiver at that. "But, if you're offering to clean it, do go ahead. You'll be spending an awful lot of time in there, you know. It might give you something to do,"

She nearly snorted at that. "What makes you think some shabby little building can contain my power?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that you are very capable of blowing that 'shack', as you put it, away," his confidence never wavered, but hers sure did. "But you see, as you proved me correct just minutes ago, you wouldn't _dare_ reveal your true nature in the presence of Rin,"

"You're a hateful thing, aren't you?" she spat. Yes, all sense of false formalities had long since been abandoned.

"Aren't I?" he chuckled. "But don't worry, you'll have company soon enough,"

"..."

"Come now," he stepped forward to grab her chin and lock eyes with her. "Don't tell me you aren't the least bit curious?"

She abruptly pulled away, drawing herself together, glaring indignantly at him, debating whether to strike him or not. "Can't say that I am," 

He shook his head. "No matter. I'm going to tell you anyway. That dear, dear wench of Inu-Yasha's who you seem ever-so fond of will be shortly joining you here,"  
Kikyou could only stare in a mass of mixed emotions. One of them being horror, having just put together the last pieces of the puzzle. "You...beast!" this time she _did_ slap him, storming back in the direction she had came from, back to Rin. 

For as much as she hated to admit it, she could not hope to stand up to the taiyoukai without her bow and arrows. He would simply have to wait til morning before he got his...

A/N: Yeah, they got a bit OOC. I apologize for that, but you'll just have to deal with it. Besides, you all seemed to enjoy my past perspective in such confrontation scenes. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Longer chapter as a treat. Rawr. Thanks for all the feedback guys n' gals, but I'm going to have to keep you in the dark a little longer. 

Please Review! 


	7. Morning's Lament

She awoke, a sharp pain shooting down her spine. Turning to investigate, she discovered she had fallen asleep on the floor, back pressed against her prison bars, legs stretched out before her. She could have chosen to sleep on the mildly comfortable burlap cot, but defiance towards her captor had prompted her not to.

Suddenly becoming aware of a squirming bundle on her lap, she glanced down, looking somewhat surprised at the little girl she found to be desperately clinging to her slim waist. "Rin-chan," the miko softly spoke the child's name, gently stroking the top of her head. 

Said girl's warm chocolate eyes slowly fluttered open. "Kikyou-sama?" she sounded groggy. However, it was not a minute more before she fully awoke, back to her usual, perky self.

"Rin is hungry!" the small girl declared, tumbling out of Kikyou's lap. "Sesshoumaru-sama is always waiting with breakfast for Rin when Rin wakes up!"

"He cooks?" Kikyou looked more than a tad surprised as she arched a brow in inquiry.

"No," Rin admitted, with an energetic little bounce of her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama just brings it. It is Jaken-sama who makes it for Rin."

"Jaken?" Kikyou questioned, looking slightly overwhelmed at all this new information.

"Yup!" Rin babbled on, oblivious to the miko's confusion. "He's this short and ugly and green little toad man!"

"O-oh..." Kikyou did not quite know what to say to _that_. 

"Impertinent child!" a voice squawked, interrupting Rin's bout of giggles at the miko's reaction. "Have you no respect for those older and superior than yourself?"

Rin's head cocked to the side and she radiated with innocence. "But if Jaken-sama is older than Rin, why is he shorter than Rin?" 

The olive-colored little creature visibly fumed and, stamping one of his little webbed feet, demanded in his rasping voice, "Stop asking such stupid questions, human girl. Such is the nature of my people and not up for the questioning of some foolish, fleshy child like yourself."

Kikyou could not help it: the combination of his awkward speech mannerisms and the indignant look that held his expression sent her into giggles herself. 

"Enjoying yourselves, I see." a dry voice drawled from the doorway, causing Kikyou to look sharply in that direction and cover her mouth with the back of her hand, her laughter halting at once. It was apparent he had been there for some time.

"Milord!" Jaken cried, at once throwing himself down and prostrating at Sesshoumaru's feet. "You just stand idly by and let your most humble and loyal servant get mocked by these unworthy pests?"

Sesshoumaru merely sent a pointed look in his direction. The toad-like youkai fell silent immediately, though not before uttering a despondent, "Woe is unto me!"

Never taking his eyes off of Kikyou after fixing his gaze on her, his voice leveled and he commanded, "Take Rin up to the castle and fetch her something to eat, Jaken. I must speak with the shrine maiden." 

"Y-yes milord!" he stammered and, in his haste to comply, tripped on his way out the door, sending Rin into peals of laughter once more.

Once she had conquered the urge to smile, Kikyou turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru, her gaze unwavering. "You wanted something?" her tone was bare of emotion, just like her expression. 

At first he pointedly ignored her question, merely folding his arms and staring at her with something akin to defiance. However, in a moment, he relented. "Indeed."

"And what would that be?" she chose her words carefully.

His nose was twisted in the air with an arrogant thrust of his chin. "One would find herself well advised that company shall be arriving but shortly." 

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "If I remember correctly, I believe I told you I absolutely refuse to be confined to such close quarters with such a woman..." 

His shoulders rolled into what could only be read as a shrug; a rather careless one, at that. "None of my concerns, miko..." he growled, his tone warning he had no time to deal with such petty complaints, particularly so those coming from one such as herself. 

"You're absolutely loathsome... " she hissed, her eyes glinting with steely resolve. "And I shall never assist you." 

He threw back his head and laughed, which alone, was a startling thing. "How amusing," he murmured, drawing closer. "What power do you think you hold over me, human? Pray tell, for your I must say, your little attitude as sparked my interest..."

When she did not answer him, his eyes grew even more cold and calculating, if at all possible. A few more moments of silence passed between them, during which it seemed they were having a battle of the minds, trying to see which one of them would bend and crumble under the other's will. 

"So this is how you want to play?" Sesshoumaru's quiet voice broke the still air at last. 

She stared straight ahead with an air of rebellion, refusing to meet his harsh gaze. "And if it is?" determined to get in the last word, she threw back a brief response, feeling quite churlish. This inadvertently fascinating creature known as Sesshoumaru seemed to have a knack for crawling right up under her decaying flesh. And it was _really_ starting to irk her. 

A/N: Update at long last! Fluff - without romance, though - will be coming soon, I assure you! And for those who have inquired how in hell's half acres these two could ever possibly get together at the rate things are going? Well you'll just have to see, won't you xD! Oh, I implore of you to check out my other InuYasha fics and review! *shameless plug* Oh, and if Lupin is your cup of tea, I have a story for that fandom too ^^...

If I don't do another update before Christmas (or even New Years ....) Happy Holidays! 

Please Review! 


	8. Dust in the Wind

He weaved in and out of the thick underbrush, moving with the wind. Undetected, his task would be a simple one. If he were discovered, he'd be greatly hindered. Such thoughts put a damper on his already morbid spirit, so he allowed his mind to shut down -- switch over to 'auto-pilot', if you will. His margin for error was slim, something his previous recklessness had not allowed him to perceive.

Despite his _obviously_ superior skills, the taiyoukai would be in for one hell of a time should he be forced to combat his half-sibling. On any other date, he would have been raring and ready to go, quite literally jumping at the chance to run InuYasha through once or twice with his trusty Tokijin, but there would come a time for that. After all, the sole purpose of this mission was to acquire some live bait -- bait that he would use to insure the half-breed's demise. And that bait just so happened to have a name.

She was trailing behind the others, for some reason or another. A callous smirk crept across his stunning features. How very convenient. Both the Houshi and the Taijiya were otherwise occupied, intent in their own little argument. The neko chose to remain close to her master. His loathsome kin blazed the trail, the little kitsune not too far off. _It was perfect_. Now all that was left for him to do was fall back, out of the range of detection. For an impudent hanyou, InuYasha's sense of smell was quite keen. It would do no good to have gone through all this trouble only to be flushed out of his hiding, betrayed by his own scent. No. He would wait until they broke off the path to make camp.

Late that afternoon, he finally got the chance that he'd been waiting for. InuYasha had gone off ahead on his own to scout; the Houshi and the Taijiya were off doing their own thing, leaving the human wench unguarded. The demon-child slept peacefully in her lap, but hardly regarded him as dangerous to the mission.

He struck quicker than lightning, swooping down in a graceful arc. The girl was soon in his arms, the coppery-haired kitsune discarded into the underbrush. Clearly shocked by the ambush, it took said girl many moments to gather her wits and start struggling. He was not concerned with her movement until she had the audacity to bite his fingers. The pain was gone quicker than it came, but her insolence served to irritate him nonetheless. Finally growing weary of her silly attempts to escape, he struck a blow to the back of her neck, causing for her to immediately slump in his grasp and fall still.

In a matter of minutes, he was extraordinarily far from where the abduction had taken place. Crossing several fields and neatly sailing across a stream, he kept to the air as much as possible. By avoiding the ground as often as he could, his scent and path were not so easily discernable. With the wind whistling in his ears with every bounding leap, he found his near-solitude strangely intolerable. Something hanging about the air gave him a feeling of sudden vulnerability.

Despite such misgivings, he made it home relatively unscathed. Thankfully, the girl had not yet awoken. Stomping across the straw, he was rather clumsy in his placing of her. Finally settling for tossing her down in a heap, he stormed out with not a minute to spare. Immediately fetching Jaken, he ordered the scaly imp to watch over her while he went in search of Rin and the miko.

He didn't particularly care what the shrine maiden was up to--so long as she wasn't causing any sort of trouble--but he did wonder where she had gone off to. For a brief moment, he was struck by the most horrible thought. A whine of panic jolted through him, and it took considerable discipline on his part to keep at his steady pace instead of beginning to frantically rip about the place in search of the raven-haired child. As much as hate loathed to admit it, he trusted the woman…At least, he trusted her around Rin. That is to say, she hadn't said or done anything around Rin that would prove her _un_trustworthy. And for now, that would have to do. Rin was a mischievous girl; there was no way he could go about blaming the miko every time she disappeared. It was fairly likely in itself that said shrine maiden had absolutely no clue where said girl had run off to. And so that particular subject was dropped and he resumed his searching at an ordinary, unruffled pace.

Upon locating Rin, he was decidedly glad he hadn't run off in a rage and started spewing hasty accusations. Startled by the thought, he rationalized that such a feeling had sprung up on account of the fact that he'd just saved his pride. Sadly, this was true. He remained remarkably unconcerned when it came to the miko's feelings. Which was a shame, really. At least when you considered the fact that she was a rather vital part of his plan. It just wouldn't do to deny him his long-awaited revenge. He would insure that there was absolutely no way InuYasha could wrench victory from the jaws of defeat.

Satisfied, he withdrew from the room in which he'd found her and slunk down the stairs. Not really in the mood to do much of anything, he resumed his station in the courtyard. Eventually, he grew weary of standing and grudgingly allowed himself to lean back against the trunk of a large oak. His willowy frame bent over after awhile, though, and he slid down into a sitting position.

He did not know how long he sat there like that, eyes closed. When at last his thick lashes fluttered open, he found that it'd grown rather late in the afternoon. The temperature had suitably increased, and he found himself moderately uncomfortable until the breeze started to picked up, refreshing him with its' gentle caress.

A melancholy sigh escaped his thin lips, and not for the first time that day was he filled with an irrepressible longing. Like before, however, he had no way of placing the feeling. Tossing his silvery mane, he gave a snort. Not that it mattered much anyway. While he was already dreadfully old, he'd barely matured. Of course there were going to be weird feelings that he couldn't explain. It was natural. Or so he told himself.

Ego aside, he found it all to be rather unnerving. He was so used to being in absolute control, so used to his stoic and rigid persona…The urge to hit something coursed through his entire body, and immediately he imagined wrapping his slender fingers around that delicate neck, giving a gentle squeeze and gradually tightening his grip…

For the second time that day, he was startled by his thoughts. While he wasn't one for mercy and benevolence, he'd never quite believed in senseless killing, regardless of how things seemed at times. There was always a purpose for murder by his hands. Just as there was always a purpose to everything he did. _Like clockwork_, he'd once heard someone said. He'd never really realized how much that applied to many aspects of his life until now.

Frowning slightly, he mulled over this thought, rolling his bottom lip beneath his razor-sharp canines. A frown settled over his expression after a few moments contemplation, and a low, rumbling growl was unconsciously issued from the back of his throat. Clockwork, indeed; even Naraku must have cottoned onto this, for he'd been able to successfully manipulate him, even if it was for only a relatively short period of time. It occurred to him that even Kikyou was now using him…No wonder she'd quieted down after a bit. She'd figured out how to use the situation to her own advantage.

No more. No, definitely no more would this be so. _He_ would be the user. He would use Kikyou to get to InuYasha, and he would kill them both. Then, finally, the only obstacle in his path would be Naraku himself. His revenge would be enacted, his guilty conscience cleared. He would be finally free to join his mother in paradise.

Standing once more, his lithe body swayed to some silent symphony. The ghost of a smile flickered across his expression, and for just a moment, the arrogant Sesshoumaru thought nothing more of himself than dust in the wind.

****

A/N: This is long over-due and I apologize. I'm afraid I've got no long-winded and fanciful excuses to offer you all; just the fact that I haven't been in the mood to work on this story. So, I really do hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this update. I'm surprised it came out so well, considering I forced myself to sit down and write it after coming home from school today. Usually when I do such things, they come out really bad. I'm aware of the fact that this chapter deviated a bit from the norm, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. If the story truly desires to go a different way than I intended, who am I to stop it?

Sadly, I don't have time to answer any reviews. Just know that I deeply appreciate each and every one of them. I cherish the fact that some of my readers care so much about my works that they'll send me encouraging little e-mail notes. I'd like to also offer hearty thanks to those who take the time to write out a bit of constructive criticism. Nobody's perfect, you know? I like to seize every chance I get to improve my writing. So, with that said…

Please Review!


End file.
